


But Beautiful

by insanexu



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanexu/pseuds/insanexu
Summary: 续写了Death Cure的结局。





	But Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> 剧透预警。

Chapter1  
绿洲度过了它的第一个冬天。  
绿洲，是文斯为他们的新城市起的名字。  
托马斯站在沙滩上，望着停靠在海岸边已久的轮船。海风打在脸上还是有些凛冽，但远不是隆冬时期那种刀割似的疼感，只是让人变得清醒。  
进入四月之后，天气一直很好。  
大家心里的寒冬也悄悄地开始换季了。他们不再露出担忧的表情，大概是将再次被抓走的忧虑抛之脑后了。  
托马斯叹了口气，手不自觉地轻抚挂在脖子上的金属筒，眼神有些飘忽。  
最开始的一个月，他总是控制不住去读纽特留下的信。每晚睡前，尽管白天的劳作已经使他屈服于睡意，但他就是想再看一眼。后来，本来就不结实的纸张慢慢呈现出要散架的趋势，字迹因为重复的摩挲也开始褪色，托马斯才放任它自己呆在金属桶里。  
他想回wicked那个已经被摧毁的城市看看。尽管心里清楚那里已经是一片废墟了，但他还是想回去看看。  
或许去过之后，他的心结就能解开了。  
托马斯并不是不为他们获得的自由开心，他跟大家一起建木屋，建庭院，探索附近的森林，捕捉一些容易驯服的动物来蓄养。他眼看着绿洲一点一滴地变成所有人的家，并且为此感到欣慰和喜悦。  
但当他一个人呆在他的木屋里的时候，孤独和悲伤就会袭来。有时候，他会觉得自己像是缺失了一块，不是肉体，是灵魂，但空虚带来的疼痛，却着实是身体和精神一起分担了。  
他有时候会梦见迷宫里的日子，跟纽特一起砍树，修茅草屋，篝火，酒，还有一个没有实现的吻。然后他就会看到纽特胸口插着刀倒在他面前，而他什么都不能做只能看着纽特的眼睛慢慢地失去亮光。  
他会在睡梦中惊醒，手抚上脸颊，眼泪还在继续流。  
他有一次想，这么下去很快他的眼泪就要流干了，还被这个念头逗笑了，但笑着笑着眼泪又流出来了。  
米诺告诉托马斯，他总是会走出来的。并不是将纽特遗忘，只是内心会接受他离开的事实。  
托马斯不知道该怎么回应。他觉得自己就是放不下。因为倔强或是别的。  
他是要回去的。  
不管怎么样，他都得回到纽特最后存在的地方看看。  
他跟豪尔赫提起过这件事，豪尔赫也同意了，只是说等冬天过去再启程。  
托马斯隐隐有些紧张，他不知道为何总有奇怪的预感。  
大概是对wicked心理阴影在作祟吧。

 

Chapter2  
纽特醒过来的时候，浑身散架了一般，胸口随着骤醒来时急促的呼吸发出阵阵剧痛，头也不怎么舒服，像是被废纸团塞满了，模糊又粗砾。  
“呃...”他想开口，却发现喉咙也罢工了。  
挣扎着抬起头，环顾四周，似乎是个实验室的样子。  
实验室！不！  
纽特心里顿时一沉，身体也迅速的做出了反应，挣扎着想离开床面。  
“不不不，你不能这么乱动，你胸前的刀口还没开始愈合。”两个身着便装的女士走进纽特的视线，温和却不容置疑地将纽特推回平躺的状态。  
纽特已经没有力气和精力反驳了，胸口的疼痛开始张牙舞爪地示威。  
“别担心，虽然我们也不知道怎么回事，但很显然你身体里的病毒自己莫名消退了。”  
纽特说不出话，只能警惕地看着眼前人的一举一动。  
金发的女士叹了口气，“为了防止你再这么莽撞地扯开伤口，我会给你注射一些镇定剂。但别担心，我们不会伤害你的，我们跟wicked不是一边的。”  
纽特感觉到针扎在脖子上轻微的刺痛感，感觉到身体又一次变得轻飘飘的，上一次，上一次，他突然想起了汤米惊愕的眼神，还有心里的不甘遗憾。身边的人还在说话，只是他已经听不进去了。  
“...尽管很久之前我们也跟wicked走得很近。”  
纽特再次陷入了黑暗。

\--------------------------------------------------

托马斯再次踏进了这个噩梦般的城市。  
他不知道自己期望看到些什么，废墟，乱跑的狂客，还是被感染的人群？但他没预料到会是如此的死寂，似乎生命的气息从这片区域完全的被抹去了，没有活人活动的迹象，也没有丧尸的身影，什么都没有，只有废墟残骸四处散开，还有零碎的尸体。  
盖里之前领他们去的基地虽然没有变成废墟，但显然，也是没有人再来过了。  
托马斯试图从记忆里找到纽特倒下的地方，但跟米诺把可能的地点和周边找了个遍也没有找到。  
他们回到飞船上的时候天已经暗下来了。豪尔赫看到托马斯耷拉着的肩膀，没有说话，只是拍了拍他的后背，跟米诺交换了个眼神，招呼他们俩吃晚饭。

托马斯有些不知所措。他不想就这么轻易回去，但又不想让米诺和豪尔赫跟着他像无头苍蝇一样乱窜。但他觉得心里更难受了。  
他知道当时的情况太混乱了，他做出了一个显然不理智的决定，他很感激大家想法设法把他救出去，但纽特却不得不被丢下。  
当时就应该背上纽特跟布兰达走的。  
但是...  
说什么都没用了。

 

Chapter3  
半夜，托马斯被敲击声惊醒。  
他冲出房门，看到米诺跟豪尔赫也出来了。  
他们互相对视了一下，静悄悄地打开了控制台的屏幕。  
黑暗里，舱门边隐约几个人影，似乎在试图溜进来。  
豪尔赫打开了尾灯，那四个人显然被吓了一跳，猛地从舱门边跳开了。  
屏幕上是一个女孩和三个男孩，衣着勉强称得上整洁。看上去，他们手里只有铁棍。  
托马斯看着他们，突然瞪大了眼睛。那件红色的夹克！尽管有些破旧但那绝对是纽特的衣服！没错！就是那天晚上他穿着的夹克。  
这不可能是巧合。  
显然，米诺也注意到了。  
“开门！”托马斯已经向舱门冲过去了。  
“托马斯！你不能一个人...”米诺对豪尔赫点点头，从壁柜上拿了两把枪，追了上去。

舱门开了。  
四个年轻人举起了手里的棍子，但并没有下一步的动作。  
托马斯和米诺举起枪，“放下手里的武器！慢慢地放到地上！”  
他们犹豫着，彼此之间进行了无声的交流。  
“好的，我们放下棍子，别开枪”女孩说。  
“谁派你们来的？”  
“你的衣服是哪儿来的？”  
米诺跟托马斯同时问道。  
“你的衣服哪儿来的！”托马斯又对着那个红夹克男孩吼道。  
男孩畏缩了一下，声音因为恐惧显得破碎：“我们几个月前捡到一个男孩，这是他的衣服。”  
“为什么你穿着他的衣服？！”托马斯几乎要被突然涌起的希冀和恐惧淹没了，他知道自己几乎是在咆哮了，但却无力抑制。  
“Hey，托马斯，放松，别激动。”米诺用枪示意他们往里走。  
女孩瞪着他们俩，小心翼翼地移动脚步，“别担心，我们救了他，他现在很好。”  
托马斯觉得头晕目眩，纽特，他还活着。我的天，这怎么可能？不，不是，这真是太好了。真是太好了。  
米诺示意他们成一团，豪尔赫也围了上来。

“所以，你们到底是谁派来的？”  
“我们来自一个独立组织，一直躲藏在在这个城市的边缘。上一年的战争我们并没有参与，一直到第三天我们才敢出来。纽特是你们的伙伴对吗？我们就是那个时候见到他的。他躺在一片空地里，我们本来以为他死了，可很显然，并没有，所以。。。”  
“所以你们救了他？我们怎么知道这是不是个陷阱？”  
“拜托！你看看我们，像是wicked吗？”  
米诺翻了个白眼，确实，wicked不至于这么狼狈。

“纽特，他在哪儿？”托马斯问道。  
“在我们的基地。他恢复得很快，胸口的刀伤早就好了。而且病毒似乎从他身上离奇消失了。我们给他做了检查，确实检查不出什么异样。”  
托马斯沉默了。他知道是怎么回事儿，那把刀沾上过他的血。

“托马斯，我觉得你应该跟米诺谈一谈，我来盯着他们。你们不会逃跑的对吗？如果你们说的都是真的，我保证像你们一样，我们也不想伤害你们。”豪尔赫深深地望了托马斯一眼。

“怎么办？”米诺问道。  
“我。。。我不知道。。。万一这是个陷阱，我不想连累你们俩。”托马斯不敢看米诺的眼睛。  
“别说傻话了，我跟你一样想带纽特回家。只是，我们不能冒冒失失地跟着他们走。我们准备好筹码。”  
“那是当然！”托马斯终于抬起头，看到米诺决然的表情，拿拳头捣了一下他的肩膀，“走吧！”

“我们要留下这位女士作为人质。”米诺说。  
他们又开始犹豫，但那个女孩撇撇嘴，示意他们尽管走便是。  
豪尔赫拖过一把椅子，把她绑在了上边。  
“快去快回。”  
“好。”托马斯跟米诺点点头，跟着剩下的男孩们走进了夜色。

希望不要再生波折了。托马斯暗自祈祷。

Chapter4  
篝火已经添过一次柴，火势又一次变得咄咄逼人。  
纽特蹲坐在篝火前，不自觉的皱起眉头。  
琳赛他们已经走了很久了。  
白天传来的消息，说是有飞行器停在了城外。大家不敢在白天靠近，只好计划趁着夜色去打探情况。  
飞行器。纽特想，他们应该是坐飞行器走的吧。  
透过篝火，纽特仿佛看见托马斯坐在对面，眉飞色舞地讲些有的没的，明亮的眼眸时不时望进纽特眼里，讲到开心的地方瞳孔会不自觉的放大，嘴角也会翘起，做出一个讨喜的坏笑。跟他刚进迷宫的时候判若两人。  
纽特还记得，他在笼子里醒来的时候惊恐迷茫的眼神，像是被丢弃在外的小狗，突然发现自己身处陌生的环境，原本温顺的性情也因恐惧被丢到脑后，出于防备心理露出幼嫩的犬牙，自以为是有力的咆哮，其实听上去更像是惹人怜惜的呜咽。  
托马斯。真想再见他一面。

铁门传来有节奏的敲击声。  
\-- - -- - - - -- - -- - -  
纽特打开门，还没来得及打招呼，一堆人就涌了进来。他心下一惊，反应极为迅速的举起了手里的门闩。但是，眼前熟悉的脸让他不由自主的开始颤抖。大脑因为难以置信而停止运转，呼吸也变得艰难，倒吸的那口凉气卡在了咽喉，难以进退。篝火的亮光被距离削弱，但即使昏暗，纽特还是能看见托马斯那双明亮的眼睛。  
空气里只有篝火燃烧的噼啪声。  
纽特小心翼翼地放低了门闩，不敢打破这寂静，生怕惊醒发现只是梦一场。就算是梦。。。  
托马斯却已经冲了上来，紧紧的抱住了他。  
纽特更不敢动弹了。  
大概过了一会儿，纽特说不上来，他觉得这个拥抱似乎在瞬间就结束了。  
“纽特？”托马斯放开他，后退了一小步，轻声的唤他。  
他们靠得还是很近，纽特能看见托马斯小巧的鼻尖还有一些雀斑，那双深邃的眼眸里突然间泛起了雾气。  
“你不记得我了？”托马斯的上嘴唇开始颤抖，他急切的抬起手指着自己，“纽特，我是托马斯！你记得吗？”  
这次是纽特扑过去了，他一只手卡住托马斯的腰，一只手托住托马斯的后脑勺，把脸埋在托马斯肩膀跟脖颈交界处，将托马斯揉进自己怀里。  
“Fuck yes. 我当然知道你是谁。”纽特嘶哑的说。  
纽特听见托马斯闷闷的笑声，还有小心的吸鼻子的声音。他用脸蹭了蹭托马斯的脖子，深深的吸了一口气。托马斯身上永远有温暖的味道。  
“呃。。。你们俩需要房间吗？”米诺故作严肃地问。  
“米诺！”纽特向他张开手臂，三个人又抱成一团。

托马斯冷静下来，突然意识到米诺刚才的玩笑指向了什么，不由得有些脸红。他借着那两个人寒暄的空当，偷偷地瞥向纽特，纽特抓到他的目光，嘴角一翘，眨了下眼，露出一个坏笑，托马斯瞪了他一眼，移开了视线，嘴角不自觉的上扬。  
真是太好了。

 

Chapter5  
第二天托马斯了解到了这个基地主人的来历——原本是wicked实验室的一个分部，但是在迷宫实验开始之后跟wicked产生了分歧，于是偷偷离开了，一直在这个废弃已久的地下实验室躲藏着。  
而令他惊讶的是，蒂娜女士显然是认识他们的。她知道所有人的名字，A组、托马斯还有特蕾莎。甚至还有纽特的妹妹。纽特还有妹妹？托马斯在跟她单独交流的时候，知道了很多第一次记忆清洗前发生的事情。这些事情让他很难过。他从来不知道纽特还有个妹妹。而且他希望这些记忆永远都不要回来。  
蒂娜了解到他的记忆缺失有些惊讶，但评价说确实是wicked的作风。  
托马斯把保存完好的疫苗交给她，希望能派上用场。  
蒂娜听完事情的原委，震惊之情溢于言表。她向托马斯保证会尽力找出复制疫苗的办法，但由于设备和材料的限制不知道要多久。  
他们最后达成了一致，蒂娜会带着他们的人和设备搬去绿洲，只是需要两天来整理。毕竟这片破败的陆地，暂时是不适合人类长久的居住了。

纽特、托马斯跟米诺暂时回到了飞船上，将那个女孩送回基地，决定两天后返程。  
豪尔赫把私藏的酒都拿出来了。四个人点起了篝火，享受着重逢的喜悦和家人陪伴的安详。  
托马斯轻轻的靠在纽特身边，有些懵懵的，不住的傻笑。  
纽特感受着托马斯温暖的贴近和不间断的笑引发的轻微的抖动，无可奈何地伸手摸了摸托马斯的脑袋。本来就不规整的头发变得更乱了。  
托马斯摇了摇头以示抗议，发现没效果之后索性把脑袋送上去了，松软的卷毛蹭进纽特的手掌，舒服地摩擦着。  
纽特透过托马斯浓密的睫毛看到他因为舒适而抿起的嘴，心中突然生起低头的冲动。  
托马斯仿佛感觉到了他的视线，猛的抬起了头，眼神有些飘忽。  
慢慢的，似乎空气凝固了，他们只能看见对方的眼睛，还有嘴唇。  
柔软，是纽特唯一能想到的词了。  
他能感受到托马斯的嘴唇上扬的弧度，听到托马斯从喉咙里发出心满意足哼唧声。  
纽特加深了这个吻，捧着托马斯的脸颊，小心翼翼地拿牙齿轻轻啮啃他的嘴唇，托马斯轻笑着张开了嘴。纽特的舌头滑了进去，跟托马斯的纠缠在一起。  
“去我房间？”托马斯在两个人缺氧窒息之前打断了这吻，小声地问。  
纽特干脆拉着他直接向飞船走过去了。  
米诺跟豪尔赫表示自己什么都没看见什么都没听见。

托马斯踉跄着走到了床边，并不是因为醉意，只是跟纽特纠缠在一起还想好好走路着实不容易。  
他小腿碰到了床沿，便坐了下去。  
纽特追着他的动作，站在床边亲吻他。  
“汤米，我们没有lube跟condom。”纽特突然意识到了这个严峻的问题。  
“嘿嘿，我从豪尔赫那里偷来了。”托马斯笑的一脸自豪。  
Jesus，纽特心想，他真是太可爱了。  
托马斯伸手去拽纽特的裤子，费力地跟扣子打架，纽特看着他用力时撅起来的嘴角，俯身含住了他的嘴，手滑下去解开自己的裤子，顺便把托马斯的裤子也解开了。  
托马斯平躺在床上，看着笼罩在自己上方的纽特，大腿皮肤交接的地方有些痒痒的温热感。  
纽特的金发在灯光下显得格外耀眼，托马斯觉得他像个天使一样。  
纽特温柔的笑着，低头亲吻他的额头，鼻尖，嘴唇，下颌，脖颈，顺着胸膛一路向下。托马斯觉得的自己要燃烧了。每一处被纽特碰过的地方都燃起了无形的火苗，而那些没有被碰到的地方越发觉得遭到冷落，他想要被碰触，想要纽特的触摸和亲吻遍布他的身体，想要纽特的气味留在他的身上，想要纽特紧紧地抱住他，直到他们的身体之间再无缝隙。  
纽特吻上了托马斯的大腿根部，又顺着那里回到了托马斯的锁骨。他轻轻地咬了托马斯一口，身体下坠，紧紧的贴着他。  
摩擦带来的快感很快被迅速增长的情欲盖过，托马斯只想要更多。他摸出了枕头下的润滑剂和安全套。  
“你准备好了？”纽特贴着他的脸轻声问道。  
“嗯。”托马斯感受着两个人呼吸交缠在一起，手又回到纽特的身侧游走。  
手指在穴口打转，从未打开过的幽密之处因陌生的碰触而不自觉的收缩，纽特的手指被润滑剂包裹着有些冰凉，他试探着将食指探了进去，但停在了一个指节的距离。  
托马斯咬着下唇，说不出来是什么感觉，但绝不是疼痛，或许有一点，但不是全部。纽特卡在那里不动了，托马斯发出不满的呜咽声，扭了扭腰示意他继续。  
纽特确认托马斯没事之后，把食指完全推进去了，轻轻地搅动包裹住手指的软肉，他低头在托马斯肚皮上亲了一口，听到托马斯胸腔里传来闷闷的笑声，又把中指也慢慢地伸进去了。  
托马斯这才开始有被打开的感觉，他深深地吸了一口气，扭动着腰肢迎合纽特的手指。纽特另一只手在他胸前游走，刺激着那片敏感的皮肤。  
第三根手指进入的时候，托马斯的后穴开始反应了，紧紧地吸住了三根手指，托马斯试着放松，却无能为力。纽特轻笑着与他亲吻，试图转移他的注意力，一边温柔地搅动后穴壁上的软肉。  
纽特的手指在他的身体里搅动，慢慢深入，在碰到前列腺的瞬间，托马斯抑制不住叫了一声，纽特把那声尖叫吞进了自己嘴里。  
“我准备好了，纽特。”托马斯喘着粗气说。  
纽特也喘着粗气拿开手指，戴上安全套，跪在托马斯腿间，一手固定住托马斯的腰，一手扶着阴茎，慢慢地进入了托马斯。  
托马斯的双腿自动地缠绕住了纽特的腰，被纽特充满的感觉跟手指太不一样了。他半张着嘴，轻轻抬头，纽特便俯下身来亲吻他。  
纽特开始慢慢地抽动，托马斯也跟着他的节奏挺起腰身，渐渐的，托马斯能感觉到两个人的呼吸越来越急促，能听到到纽特的阴囊拍打在自己屁股上清脆的响声，而快感也在逐渐攀升，他把脸埋在纽特的肩窝里，任由纽特胡乱地啃咬。  
突然，托马斯离开了床面，纽特托住他的屁股把他举起来了。托马斯的手臂环住纽特的肩膀，失重感让他不由自主地向下滑动，而埋在他身体里的阴茎也因此进的更深了。托马斯觉得自己都要被捅穿了。但性爱带来的快感很狂将他淹没，他跟纽特亲吻着，将自己的呻吟声推进对方的嘴里。  
“Tommy,tommy” 纽特小声地呼唤他。  
“yes Newt I'm here.”托马斯下意识地回应。  
纽特将他放下，把他翻了个身，托马斯有些不知所以，疑惑地回头看着纽特。  
纽特俯身亲吻他，分开他的双腿，跪在中间，用身体将他禁锢在墙和自己之间，慢慢地进入了托马斯。  
托马斯确定自己要被捅穿了。他能感觉到托马斯在他体内每一次都能跟他的前列腺来个亲密接触。又一次腾升的快感让他不停地发出满意的呻吟。  
纽特把手伸到托马斯身前，慢慢的撸动，后穴里的抽动却越来越迅速，托马斯能感觉到纽特的身体开始紧绷，但纽特还是一边亲吻他，一边有节奏地抚摸他的阴茎。  
后穴被填满的快感跟阴茎被爱抚的快感让托马斯很快到达了高潮的边缘，他的呼吸开始加速，一只手紧紧嵌入纽特的手臂，另一只手拉着纽特的后颈索吻。  
随着一声闷吼和大脑一片空白，托马斯瘫倒在纽特怀里，精液粘在了墙上和他的小腹上。  
纽特扶住他，顺着托马斯收缩的后穴抽插了几次，也到达了高潮。  
纽特小心地后退，托马斯回过身爬进他的怀里。两个人瘫倒在床上。  
纽特把安全套打了个结，丢到垃圾篓里，又从床头抽了几片纸巾，给托马斯把小腹上的精液擦干净，也丢了进去。  
托马斯看着纽特突然笑了。  
纽特有些不知所以，挑了挑眉毛。  
“豪尔赫大概会杀了我，把墙上弄得那么脏。”托马斯撇了撇嘴，语气却不怎么抱歉。  
“嗯大概我们俩都会被杀掉的。” 纽特伸手轻抚托马斯翘起的头发。  
“咯咯咯咯” 托马斯又开始傻里傻气地笑了。  
“睡吧，明天去帮蒂娜他们搬家。” 纽特伸手关了灯，又在托马斯头顶亲了一口，把他整个搂进了怀里。  
托马斯哼唧了一声，扭了几下，找到最舒服的位置，头贴着纽特的胸膛，闭上了眼睛。

次日清晨，豪尔赫跟米诺看着异常兴奋的托马斯和神清气爽的纽特，两个人交换了个表情，无声地达成了谁也别问他们昨晚发生了什么的协议。

 

Chapter6- Ending  
又是一年冬天。  
绿洲比去年冬天要温暖很多。或许是因为有了人们生活的气息。  
托马斯和纽特站在沙滩上，望着平静的海面和远处正在返航的渔船。  
身后，一排排木屋生起了袅袅炊烟。  
纽特转过头，看着托马斯白净的侧脸，默默地微笑。  
他牵起托马斯的手，轻轻地摇晃了两下。  
“回家？”  
“嗯。”  
“晚上吃什么？”  
“托马斯拌生菜。”  
“Hey!”  
“嗯要不托马斯炖汤也不错。”  
“。。。。。。”

两个人的身影渐渐消失在小巷里，空气里还隐约传来拌嘴的声音。

海浪涨起来，盖过了两人先前的脚印。  
就像什么都没发生过一样。  
过去的，是真的过去了。


End file.
